Drunk In Love
by kittyxshojo
Summary: In which Eren gets really drunk, and Jean has to take care of him. Mature in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

" C-C'mon pwencess Your Charrrriot awaits! And by Chariot I mean my dick, My dick awaits you" Slurred Eren as he fumbled up the apartment building stairs. He fell every few steps but managed to regain his balance by going on all fours, and then continued on his marry way.

"We have to get you in bed so we can get it on like donkey Kong"

If it wasn't for the fact that Jean had to look after this drunken idiot and make sure he didn't hurt himself, he would have already videotaped this drunken catastrophe and sent it to everyone that they knew. Sure, Eren would be fuming when he realized Jean had done this, but sometimes it was fun pissing the guy off, and besides, the angry sex they would have over it, would be _amazing. _ But it wasn't like he could take his phone out now; he had to make sure this fool didn't get himself into too much trouble.

It was hysterical watching him like this, especially since he tended to fall every few seconds. It was as if he failed to remember how to walk and he was trying to recall how to. If you compared his usual, hardheaded, passionate and impulsive self to this goofy and horny one ,it would be like two different people. But Eren was a horrible drunk and this was usually the outcome.

Jean watched as Eren climbed to the top of the next staircase landing and then attempted to do a cart wheel. He miserably failed of course, and ended up landing flat on his back. He didn't seem to feel the pain of that outcome, because he started to chuckle afterwards.

Jean sighed, what was he going to do with him? He jogged upstairs, and then helped Eren onto his feet.

"You alright?" He asked as he grabbed Eren by the waist and then hoisted him up from the floor. It may have sounded easy doing this but it was honestly annoying. Eren kept fidgeting and fighting to get out of his grip.

"Leave me alone you horse faced Ass" He hollered.

Jean rolled his eyes. He was practically immune to the remark since Eren called him that even when sober especially when they fought. Considering, they argued all the time it was like a term of endearment now.

"Yeah Yeah I know." Jean said nonchalantly. "Let's just get you home okay?"

Walking to Eren's apartment, he decided to recall tonight's events . Then grimaced. The fact that Eren was this drunk was mostly due to his own stupidity but at the same time, jean played a huge part in it as well.


	2. The Club

Jean, Eren, Connie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Marco decided to let loose a bit, and go out for drinks in this little nightclub called "Attack On Liquor". Honestly, they were only supposed to stay for a few minutes and then go home. Finales were coming up and they all were In need of some desperate study time. The club was loud and played a whole bunch of electric dance music. It reeked of alcohol, and was overly crowed.

Connie was the one who suggested they take the table in the corner of the balcony. He wanted to sit and gaze at everyone (Mostly the girls) dancing. Jean thought it was the perfect place because it would keep them away from the drunken fights that usually occurred at the rowdy club.

As soon they sat down, a tall brunette waitress came to their table, eagerly waiting to serve them. She beamed a smile, "So what would y'all boys like today?" Marco gave a small shrug,

"Just a cup of water for me please."

Jean chuckled, "Are you serious? We're at a nightclub"

Marco blushed embarrassed; " Well _someone_ has to be the responsible one here." Jean chuckled even more at the statement. Even at the nightclub Marco was still the watchful mother Hen of the group. Jean grabbed Marco into his arms playfully,"C'mon, loosen up a bit dummy" Marco rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. Jean could feel Eren's eyes staring right at him, but he decided to ignore it.

Jean, Reiner, Eren and Bertholdt ended up all ordering beer, while Connie decided he'd spice it up with some Vodka. The waiter quickly wrote down all the orders in her notepad and then gave a pleasant smile "Alrighty! Your drinks will be with you in just a few moments!" She quickly made her way out through the crowd, and towards the bar area.

"So, how's everyones studying going?" asked Bertholdt. Connie's face fell into a sulk, and then dropped his head onto the table dramatically, "Don't mention school. I know I'm going to fail all those tests coming up"

"How can you be so sure, if you haven't even tried?" Ask Reiner.

"I have a feeling in my gut"

"I can help you if you want?" asked Marco

Connie shot his head up from the table, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah! Of course. You need way more help than I do"

Connie punched his fist up in the air excitedly. "Yes! I'm so passing this shit!"

Jean grinned and then put his arm around Marco's shoulders. "You're such a saint!" he teased.

"Oh, shut up" Marco laughed.

Jean loved how sweet Marco could be. It was one of the many quality's he liked bout Marco as a friend. In all honesty, because of how kind Marco was Jean thought he developed quite a crush on him when they first met. But after hanging out with the dork for so long, he realized that the crush was merely brotherly love.

There was a sudden kick under the table that hit his ankle rather painfully. Jean jolted up as a surge of pain traveled through his foot. "Ow!" he screeched. He looked across the table fuming. Eren greeted him with a smirk.

"What the fuck Eren!?" He asked clearly irate.

Eren gave a shrug, "Because I felt like it, you horse"

Jean stood up from the table, "What did you say?''

"What? Are you deaf too?" Jean glared at Eren as he stood over him. Eren gladly returned the glare while still retaining that confident smirk as if he had the upper hand in this argument.

Bertholdt laughed at the scene, "Are you guys fighting already? It hasn't even been 20 minutes."

"C'mon Settle down you love birds" Teased Reiner.

Both Eren and Jean broke the glare they shared to glare at Reiner, _"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS" _They both said in unison. Well, technically they were but they always denied it when someone mentioned it. They didn't exactly want anyone to know that they were dating. Jean was the one that wanted to keep it a secret. Eren didn't care either way, or at least, that's what he let on. He didn't express any objection to the idea when Jean told him the same night they made love for the first time.

The only reason why he wanted to keep it a secret was because of his fear of rejection. He'd never out right say this, but jean was terribly afraid of Eren leaving him at any moment. He knew that once they announced to everyone that they'd be official and when they went official he would be putting all his trust in Eren and hoped he wouldn't leave him. He didn't want Eren to leave him so not announcing made it not _real_ for the time being.

The drinks arrived about ten minutes later. Reiner to chuged his beer down in one gulp while Bert told him to slow down but Connie egged him on while drinking his own alcohol. Marco laughed at the whole scene while sipping his water.

"Reiner you're such a badass, Chug!" Cheered Jean. Jean went to take a sip of his own beer but the glass stopped just short of his mouth when he felt a hand intertwine with his under the table. He looked to his right only to find Eren now next to him sipping his beer as if he wasn't doing the most embarrassing thing ever. He wasn't hiding how embarrassed he was feeling either, because the huge lush red blush was clearly showing on the features of his face. Jean blushed to and decided to not even speak. So they sat there, awkward and embarrassed, holding hands under the table,while drinking beer.

They sat there like that for about 20 minutes until one of jean's favorite songs came on. He immediately knew he wanted to dance this and thought for a second that maybe he should ask Eren to dance. But shoved that thought down the drain. Eren hated dancing with a passion and it seemed that the guy had two left feet. He was such an uncoordinated guy. Instead he turned to Marco who quietly sipped on his water.

"Come dance with me."

"Huh what?"

'' Just follow me dummy" laughed Jean. He stood up and retrieved his hand from Eren. Part of him regretted it, because he wanted to keep touching the other boy. He looked to Eren.

"I'm going to dance"

There was a slight frown to Eren's face but he simply shrugged, "Why are you telling me this? I'm not your fucking care taker" Eren snapped.

"What s wrong with you?"asked Jean,raising a brow. This was an honest question because only a second ago was the guy romancing him and now he's acting like a total jerk. Whats with him tonight?

Eren simply shrugged and ignored the question, and then sipped some more of his beer. Jean sighed irritated, "You know what? Fine don't tell me, I could careless" And with that he grabbed a reluctant morco's hand and stormed off towards the dance floor. It annoyed Jean to no end when Eren didn't tell what was wrong with him. Instead, he'd either ignore the question or change the topic completely. That was probably the one thing they argued about all the time. "Jean, are you sure it's okay to leave like that? Shouldn't you guys talk things over?"

"Forget him. " Although he didn't mean that all, "Let's dance" He really didn't feel like dancing after that, but he needed to keep himself occupied before he blew up at Eren again. When the two of them reached the dance floor; which was on the lower level of the club, they were immediately greeted with numerous amounts of bodies bumping and moving rhythmically to the music. It was a tight fit, but the two of them managed to squeeze themselves into the middle of the dance floor. The two of them started to dance by moving their hips and moving to left and right. "So, when were you going to tell me that you and Eren were going out?" asked Marco

Jean's eyes widened a bit and contemplated for a seconded weather to try to lie to the boy, and let him know his accusations are totally delusional. But realized Marco could read him like a book and that lying was completely pointless at this point.

"How'd you find out?"

Marco grinned, "Anyone with eyes can see that"

That comment earned a blush from jean. "I'm okay that you and Eren are dating okay? As long as your happy I'm happy"

The overwhelming feeling of happiness came up upon Jean. He was glad that one of his closest friends were okay his relationship. But he couldn't help but mention,"Thanks buddy , but do you know how cliché that sounded?"

"Oh Shut up" He chuckled. They shared a moment with both of them just staring at each other while smiling but it wasn't awkward. It was quite obvious to both boys how much they understood each other. Just as they were about to continue dancing, Jean glanced around the crowd and saw Connie pushing through the dancing crowd heading for them. What did he want? When Connie finally reached the two of them, he managed to wedge himself in between Jean and Marco. His wasn't holding his usual grinning demeanor, he was more anxious then anything.

"Connie what are you doing?" Asked marco with a raise of a brow.

Connie grunted, " You guys need to come back to the table _right now _."

Jean and Marco exchanged looks . What was he going on about? "Why? Whats going on?" Said Marco

Connie gulped before saying, "Eren's drunk." Jean frowned, sighed, and then squeezed his eye shuts before opening them up again. Upon hearing that, he immediately knew that the rest of his night was going to be nothing but stressful. When Eren got drunk it was pretty funny to watch….except when he was causing the public distress.

"Shit" Breathed Jean, "How did that happen?"

"Well, We tried to stop him before he drunk himself to death, but he already called for the waitress for about five cups vodka, it was over before it started" explained Connie.

"We better get other there" Said Marco, concern clearly in his voice.

The three college students quickly rushed through the crowd of dancing people. Most people were drunk at this point, others were just swaying from side to side, and it was easy to get through them. By the time the three of them reached their table, they saw that Eren was dancing on the table with Reiner and Bert trying to get him down. A crowd was drawn to their table cheering Eren on. Jean wished they didn't do that. Now he thinks what he's doing is totally cool. Jean, Marco and Connie pushed to the front of the crowd. Eren was now twerking and jean had to admit that he liked the site of that booty. He shook his head. No time to be thinking that right now.

He climbed on top of the table, and hoped it didn't topple over. "Eren stop making an ass of yourself"

"Oh look it's my sexy beast!" exclaimed Eren. Eren leaned in for a sloppy kiss but Jean pushed him away. He smelled of way too much alcohol. Jean leaned in to his ear, "I swear to god, We will not fuck for an entire week if you don't get off this table right now." Jean was afraid the Eren would be too drunk to get the message, but apparently he wasn't. Eren gave him a frown and pouted like a child. Jean smirked. It was good he got the message. The two of them jumped down from the table. The crowd booed but jean didn't care. He needed to get this idiot home. Eren took it upon himself to race to the front door of the club. Jean rolled his eyes thinking about the amount of work it'd take to catch up to eren. He quickly said good bye to everyone and Marco gave him a sympathetic hug. "Good Luck taking him home"

"Thanks I'll need it" And with that Jean rushed after Eren, and hoped Eren hadn't gotten hit by a car or something.


End file.
